Plus Ultraman!
by TheOkWriter
Summary: After the fight with Stain, Izuku suddenly hears a voice from his head. Who is this voice and why is guiding him to protect that man hold a metal container.


**I don't own My Hero Academia or Ultraman and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

It was another sunny morning in Mustafa, it was a day after the Hero Killer Stain capture and Hosu under attack by Nomu. Right now a man named Kawazu is trying to escape and find a way off this planet. Yes, he wants to leave the planet Earth because he isn't human, his real name is Alien Rivers and as his first name, he is an alien from another planet. Kawazu is a scientist who is trying to protect endangered kaiju across space-time. Right now, he's holding a baby kaiju called a Zandrias as he wants to return the baby to its mother. Because unfortunately for him another alien called Alien Magma wants the baby for a sinister purpose.

~/~

Izuku Midoriya was getting ready to leave the hospital and head back to Gran Torino's place. Iida and Shouto already check out the hospital and already went back to their internship. As Izuku was heading out the door, he heard a male voice.

"Izuku, you need to help him!"

"Huh, who said that?" Izuku looks around to find the voice.

"It doesn't matter Izuku, you need to make sure nothing happens to the man," the voice said.

"Shouldn't we get Pro-Heroes to help save the man," Izuku asked the voice.

"No, I chose you for a reason, so please go help that man!" the voice said.

Izuku stood still for a second before running out of the hospital look around where the man the voice was telling him about.

"Okay, what does this man looks like?" Izuku asked.

"He looks human with a suit and holding a metal container," The voice said.

Human? What does he mean by that? He'll ask later right now he needs to find this man. He searches everywhere until he finally found the man that fits the description. He was an older Japanese man with a bit of hair on his chin, he was wearing a grey suit, and he was holding a metal container like something you put a wild animal in.

"Excuse me, sir, do you need help?" Izuku asked the man as jogs towards him.

"N-No! Leave me, alone boy!" The man said.

"Someone told me to help you securing your package," Izuku said.

"Who said," The man asked.

"I don't know but it was like a voice in my head," Izuku said. "I'm here to help, I promise."

"Mmm… fine, help me get to my destination," The man said.

"I will, I'm Izuku by the way," Izuku introduces himself.

"Kawazu," he introduced back.

Izuku was guiding and guarding Kawazu to where he needs to be. Izuku wonder who's chasing this man and what so important in that cage that needs to be protected. As they both were close to their destination.

"Izuku, I need you and the man to duck," the male voice said.

"Huh?"

"Now!" The voice shouted.

Izuku did what the voice said and grabs the man's sleeve and pulled him down to the ground as two men pop out of nowhere from their left and right and shot their laser guns at them. Izuku was lucky enough to duck with Kawazu right before the laser left the men's guns.

The masked men hit each other with their weapon knocking them both out while also returning them back to their original look.

"W-What is going on?" Izuku asked seeing the human men turned into some kind of mutants. "Is there a Quirk that hides your true face?"

"This can't be happening! I have to get there before 3 PM!" Kawazu said as he ran off.

"Kawazu-san!" Izuku calls out to him. "Just what is going on?" Izuku asked he begins to follow the man.

After ten minutes of following Kawazu, Izuku finally catches up with Kawazu as he sees the man on the ground groaning in pain. Izuku rushed towards him.

"Kawazu-san! Are you alright?!" Izuku asked him.

"How am I supposed to open this?" A voice asked.

Kawazu and Izuku look at the direction of the voice and what Izuku saw a mutant man trying to open the container.

"Give that back!" Izuku shouted as he rushed towards him.

Izuku grabs the man's arm and pulls him away from the metal box.

"Back off, bub!" The man shouted.

Izuku tried to knock this man out without using One For All. But as Izuku and the mystery thief dodge each other punches. The metal container began to shake till the top piece revealing a baby creature cooing.

Izuku and the thief look at the baby before looking at each other as the thief toss Izuku into a pile of garbage bags.

"Stop!" Izuku cried out.

"Don't mind if I do!" The thief said as he took the baby and teleported away.

"After all I did to get that little guy out…" Kawazu said as limps to Izuku making the latter grab hold of him.

"Is there any way to track them," Izuku asked.

"Luckily yes," Kawazu pulls a device. "I use this device to track the baby which is 8OO meters southwest," Kawazu said.

"Alright, let's go!" Izuku exclaimed.

~/~

Izuku and Kawazu were now in an abandoned construction site. Izuku looks around to see if he sees anybody.

"Is he going to use them to feed the monster?" Izuku asked.

"Their kind is being over hunted to the point of extinction," Kawazu explained. "I'm currently working to protect such creatures and send them back to their home planets."

"Kawazu-san does that mean you're an-" But Izuku didn't finish his sentence as the voice warned him

"Izuku, behind you!"

Izuku was now in front of a masked alien. Izuku quickly used 5% of One For All on his finger and flick the masked alien's chest sending the alien flying and leaving him unconscious.

"Sorry," Izuku apologize.

Izuku hears a struggle as he sees another masked alien choking Kawazu. Izuku charged towards the masked alien and making him let go off Kawazu. Izuku dodged the alien's punches as he uses 6% of OFA on his finger and flicks his finger on the alien's chest sends said alien through the wall. Izuku winces and shakes his hand from the pain on his finger. Izuku rushed towards the Kawazu to check if he's ok.

"Are you ok Kawazu-san?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine," Kawazu reassured him before changing the subject. "My friends' spaceship will be here to pick us up soon. If I miss it, I'll be left behind and won't be able to save the little guy!"

"I'll make sure that won't happen," Izuku exclaimed.

"Why do you help me?" Kawazu asked him. "I'm not even human."

"I'm the hero, in training that is. It doesn't matter who they are, or what planet they're from. It's only natural to help someone in need," Izuku said.

Kawazu could only look at Izuku in awe as hear the words that came out of his mouth. Then they hear the baby creature cried out mama. Izuku and Kawazu ran up the stairs to see the thief, Alien Magma was on top of a ledge holding the baby by its neck while it cried for mama.

"Give them back to us!" Izuku shouted.

"I guess what I should say now is…" Magma started while holding up his right arm which was a long Pata. "Don't move." Magma turns around to the city and shouts. "It's showtime!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and large explosions erupted. A giant red monster appeared as it cried out.

"Now there's a kaiju?" Izuku shock to see the giant monster.

People in the street screaming and ran for safety and the Pro-Heroes try to take that monster down but none of their Quirks seems to be affecting it. The Kaiju, known a Zegan began to destroy buildings.

"There it is," Magma said as he looks at the baby. "Go on then, cry. Wail in despair!" And the baby did, it cried for its mother.

A huge roar was heard as red blasts aimed for the Zegan. Another Giant Kaiju, known as a Zandrias arrived hearing its baby cries. The mama Zandrias flew towards the Zegan.

"I knew their mother would arrive!" Kawazu exclaimed.

"She's the child's mother?" Izuku asked.

"Pulverize that thing, Zegan!" Magam shouted. "The flashier the demonstration, the higher the price!"

And so the Zegan and Zandrias fought and as they fought it horrible for the city as they left nothing but destruction. But suddenly a purple portal appeared above Zegan and missiles were launched around Zegan and Zandrias then a tail appear from the portal as it wiggles and stabs Zegan on its chest.

Zegan roars in pain before falling backward into a huge explosion. Then a new Kaiju appeared looking more dangerous and deadly the last two.

Izuku looks at Kawazu if he knew anything but the latter shook his head.

"Why is something like that here?!" Magma yelled. "It's ruining the show I worked so hard to put on!"

The new kaiju, Hellberus swing its tail at the mama Zandrias making it fall to the construction site. Magma tosses the baby Zandrias aside and teleported away. The construction site began to shake as parts began to fall and separate Kawazu and Izuku.

~/~

Kawazu got out of the construction site coughing and heard an old man complaining. He turns to see Gran Torino

"Now where did that boy go off too!" said Gran Torino. "He just leaves the hospital without checking out."

"Excuse me," Kawazu getting Torino's attention. "Do you know a Midoriya Izuku?"

"Yes, you?" Tornio asked back.

"He was helping me get a package bad from thieves," Kawazu answered.

"That boy, he is similar to Toshi," Torino mumbled. "What was in the package?" Torino asked.

"An endanger baby kaiju. I was trying to get it back to his home planet but criminals stole them and try to use it to bring the mother so she by the test dummy for the kaiju that was destroyed," Kawazu quickly explained.

"Kaijus! Aliens!" Torino exclaimed. "I haven't heard those two words together since I saw Ultraman Taro when I was a boy."

"You know the Ultramen!" Kawazu looks at the old man in shock.

"Yes, they came here many years ago to fight evil kaiju and protect our planet," Torino explained. "And right now we'll be lucky to have an Ultraman right now," Torino says as he sees the mama Zandris was getting demolished by the Hellberus.

~/~

Izuku groans as he gets up. He looks around to see the building partly collapsed. He then hears a whimper and checks to see where it was coming from he found the source to see the baby Zandris under a pile of debris.

Izuku tries to lift the debris but it was too heavy, heavier than All Might's training. He could use OFA but he doesn't want to take the chance of hurting the baby. He sees the mom kaiju blocking the Hellberus missiles from hitting the construction site. He then realizes the wires were sparking and was close to a pile of oil. He has to try harder.

"What will you do?" The voice asked. "You still can get out of here on your own."

"No, I won't do that!" Izuku shouted back. "I'm going to save them! If I run away from this place now, I would be lying to my heart and feelings. I'm a hero and I will save them!"

Hellberus shots a fireball at them but the mama Zandris was still blocking the building. The fireball hits her send flames towards them but Izuku stands there and screams as his chest began to glow was a bracer.

"I accept your resolved!" The voice stated. "Izuku! Let's return that kaiju family to their home!"

"I'm not really sure who you are but you were willing to help me and the baby," Izuku as stares at glowing bracer.

"Yup!"

Izuku's wrist began to glow as a bracelet appeared before it turned into a bracer the Taiga Spark with a key floating beside him.

"I am you, you are me!" The voice said. "Use your hands and grab on to me!"

"Got it!" Izuku nodded and activate the bracer.

**COME ON!**

Izuku then grabs hold of the key and faced it forward. "The Hero of Light, Taiga!" He then places the key on his other hand with the key power going to his gauntlet.

"Now, Izuku! Shout "Buddy Go!" The voice said.

"Buuudy…" Izuku pulls his right arm back before pushing it to the sky. "Go!"

**ULTRAMAN TAIGA!**

Taiga flies up in the sky before landing on the floor removing the flame.

Hellberus roared at Taiga's arrival as the shock push him back.

The next generation of Ultraman has arrived and his name is ULTRAMAN TAIGA!

~/~

Heroes and civilians look up at all as a new figure arrives. They don't know what to think of this even if was friendly or not.

"I can't believe it…" Gran Torino was shocked.

"It's Ultraman Taiga!" Kawazu said. "A giant of light that brings peace to the galaxy!"

Everybody was whispering with the keywords being; giant, alien, monster, space, and myth.

"Where is that boy," Torino pondered. "He would be having a cow right about now, heh!"

~/~

Taiga opens his hand and walks towards the Zandris placing her baby who was in a protective sphere onto her stomach. The baby Zandris cried happily to connect with its mom while the mama Zandris screech glad to see her child safe.

Taiga then stands in front of the mama kaiju ready to protect her and her child. The Hellberus got back up and roared then swung its tail at him. Taiga dodges it with a backflip. Hellberus then send its back missiles at Taiga.

Taiga then holds his wrist in a cross and shouts, "**Swallow Bullet!**" Taiga then fired energy bullets from his hands destroying each missile.

Taiga then charged towards the kaiju and kicked making it screech. Taiga then proceeds to punch the Hellberus but when he tried to give a karate chop on its back he didn't realize it stronger than steel.

Hellberus tried to claw Taiga but the hero block the claws and grabs the kaiju's neck and flip it onto its back. Taiga then proceeds to punch Hellberus back but with the latter pushing the Ultra Warrior off its back.

Taiga then kicks Hellberus again pushing the Kaiju back. Hellberus horns began to glow and fire electrical lasers from it. Taiga blocks the blast with his forearms which was pushing him back but he dug his feet onto the road and threw the blast to the sides.

Suddenly, Taiga's orb on his chest began to beat red. It was telling Taiga that he didn't have much time left and he needed to end this fight.

Hellberus shot a fireball at Taiga but the Hero of Light cut the fireball in half sending it behind him as an explosion appeared behind him.

Taiga lifted his arm as his bracer shine for a second then lifted both his arms connecting his hand placed on his chest forming a plus. Taiga's body began to glow as he shouted, "**Strium Blaster!**" Taiga fired a powerful energy blast at Hellberus staggering it back.

"Izuku! Use the Orblet!" Taiga said.

"Okay!" Izuku proceeds to the Orbelt.

**COME ON!**

Izuku then summons the Orblet and places his right hand on top of the Orblet which gave energy to the Taiga Spark.

**ORBLET!**

**CONNECT ON!**

Taiga then channels the power of Ultraman Orb and proceeds an advance Strium Blaster. Taiga lifted his arm as his bracer shine for a second then lifted both his arms connecting his hand placed on his chest forming a plus. As a blue energy circle was in front of Taiga as he shouts.

"**Supreme Blaster!**" Taiga shouts his attack.

The energy blast hits Hellberus straight to his chest making it fall on his back and destroying the evil kaiju. A red glow came from the explosion as it flew towards Taiga making grab a hold of it.

Izuku opens his hand to see the face of Hellberus on a silver ring.

"I can feel Ultraman's power from it…" Taiga said he then jumps up and flies away.

~/~

Izuku was transported back inside the ruin construction site. Izuku looks around to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"How did it feel to use my power?" Taiga asked.

"Did I… become you?" Izuku asked.

"I knew the Earth needed me!" Taiga said.

"U-Um, excuse me I still kinda don't know who you are but you should get too proud of yourself," Izuku says.

"Who's proud of himself?" Taiga asked as Izuku turns around surprised to see Taiga projection standing right of him. "Why are you surprised? Weren't you in this form a second ago?"

Izuku looks at him up and down, "Was I?"

Taiga then turns around to see a spaceship lifting the mama Zandris.

"Looks like they made it," Taiga says. "Those are the lives we saved."

"Yeah. They are," Izuku smiled.

"Hey! Stay safe!" Taiga waved at them.

Both Zandris waved by to the heroes who have saved them. Izuku might not understand what they're saying but he knew it was thank you and he was glad to help reunite a mother and her child.

"Be safe!" Izuku started to wave as well, happy to be a hero and help anybody who needs it.

**AN: What do you guys think? I've been getting into Ultraman but I'm still learning. I check and there's really not that much Ultraman crossovers. And some of them are not good (My opinion). This is a one-shot I'm not making this into a series but if you want I can put one-shots of Izuku changed into Ultraman Titas, Fuma, Taiga Photon Earth, and Tri-Strium.**

**You're guys choice but I hope you guys like that because that was the third story I'd finished on Thursday with ten minutes before midnight. Now I'm going to try my driving test for my license good luck to me. See ya!**


End file.
